Staff Members
Minecraft Central has 5 staff categories and 2 special ranks, Builder and Senior Builder. They are Helper, Moderator, Senior Moderator, Administrator (Admin) and Owner. Old Staff ranks include Forum Management, Punishment Management and Developer. This Wikia doesn't consider Senior Builder as a separate rank due to the little information known about its origins. MCC added a Builder rank the 6th August 2015. Players can apply to be Helpers on the website. Helper rank was added the 17th June 2015. The Forum Management rank was added the 16th August 2015. The Punishment Management rank was added the 15th September 2015. Forum Management and Punishment Management were removed the 24th September 2015. Developer rank was added the 24th March 2016 and removed the 29th October 2016. Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Normal Ranks: Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Builder: Builder Promotion and Resignation/Demotion Dates Developer: Developer Promotion and Resignation/Demotion Dates Sub-Teams * Application Team * Review Team * Reports Team * Media Team * Mentor Team * TeamSpeak Team Staff Members List There are currently 2 Owners, 5 Administrators, 6 Senior Moderators, 20 Moderators, 14 Helpers and 18 Builders. Owners: - alex_markey - vislo Administrators: - QueenMikayla (QueenandKinq) - xSinclare (_sinclare) - Alorulz - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - TeddyBearrr Senior Moderators: - Haers - Timppali - Encyclopedia - Vro (Dstark) - Marisah (ItsTree) - Spades Moderators: - Puppyluvr5 - iBrunoow - Lockett - SunSetGameZone - InfiniteWays (NathallyaM) - Nikiita (NikiLuvsYou) - OculusTwist - TrueGunnar - Esmirised - iZyro - Zory - Z1PPY - Lxyne (LFUGaming) - MattLa - Devonics - xDaniel - Surrella - GreedyHyde (Sepco) - Rachellll (DemonicAngel) - Deadlines Helpers: - FeeehBrandao - Expectable - Scotian - HiperGamess - Mirificus - xBenz (BenTheNoble) - EpicEmilyx (EpicEmilyYT) - BrandonLSP - Rozzaa (Transvestites) - ohkthen - xStephany (ItsStephany) - izn (JustKlaw) - DrBrando - 1kq Builders: - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - OculusTwist - GummybearNick - Permissionz - CaitlinDeCat - TiagoGamer - PandaBooty - ForeignFeatures - Audreamy - Swinger (BenForPresident) - JustVB - 1kq - Valk (vaLk) - hemped (ArcadesAlchemist) - antrelial - LunarTurtle - sumless (Xal_) - GilboV3 Old Staff Members Old Developers: - Leblanct - TheAbstractWolf (TeddyDev) - ThatAbstractWolf (JakeyTheDev) - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - iPhony - MCCoder Old Administrators: - Planets (Zai_) - MonkeyFaceGamer - bribriX5 - Tittytotz (tattertotz1) - Uzair_ (uzair741852) - I_Hate_Cows23 - RootLogin (MILESMESSER) - Supa - MightyMammoth - Evinreeder - Glitch (GirlGlitch) - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - LunarTurtle - Rocketman430 (rocketman430) Old Senior Moderators: - AIM_n1nj4 - Melody - Ndkat98 - ImTheIce - xAmr_ (xAlphaI) - DjAndrizzle - BlueBear696 - Animax - TheTNTPotato (TheTNTDude) - izn (JustKlaw) - Klego (xKlegZ) - rubberbutt77 - MightyMammoth - Animals - TyrinBendsMeOver (Trinnity) - Pieterse - UnicornPiee - Aceraa - RagingBelgian - Melefors (melefors) - Lxyla - SofiaVol (Sophv) - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - Mequasta - Athleticss (Athleticperson) Old Moderators: - AlfieeGaming - HugBabyBear (HugBabybear) - Schecter (CH33ZE_POW3R) - AdrenalineMike (ADRENALINEmike) - MineShark11 - Godzillav8 - Death0524 - Repulsing (superfords) - AtomicMass9 - IJoshAndy - INafAndy - Hello_Kitty_108 - Shambolini5 - Laurraa (supergiraffes) - Sophie_OGrady - Benjy_ (Benjy987789) - Reaper_270 - yomama0117 - haaron05 - hddylan - GobogoCP - Darrki (Darkgodess) - tracyattaway - Scootlez - Feels - TheMouseSir - Enchantys (scrvic) - EmeraldStorms - TheUnicorn - Assistant (xxbmquickscope) - ISnowI - AIM_n1nj4 - YoloSwag - xXgH3tT0ScRuB5Xx (GhettoScrubs) - Jtjammers (Assassinations) - Solitary - Uzair_ (uzair741852) - oRayne (RayneMayne) - xpuma1x - KiritoPlays (KiritoPlaysPvP) - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - TheKlodster (TheKlodsterMC) - SPFCPedro - TheSwaggyGamer - Cornjoe2 - Crumbs (Sporky_) - BabyBearBear - Tomato_Playz - Anny - Fangirling - Chisoph - Aless (claripungui) - FireBolts - Radioactive - Scotian - Gaptive (GAPTIVE) - SchoolNights - Denkk (IamTheDenkk) - Affective (xSamPlayz) - EddieTrann01 - Azthetic - HiperGamess - Barnaynay - Rev3rse - Mintys - Evqn_ (CosmicCakeMC) - Zlay - GenderEquality (genderequality) - PhillyCheezCake - Lumo_ (Lumo323) - Vatsim - WoeIsSam (Swooty) - Roadtrips - Katilen - Alex_Tila - PerfectPadalecki (Slxy) - Jdow - xVerse - NZdeath - Jelly_Toast - KeeganMcConnor - ItzLeah - Arizonah (DailyTumblr) Old Helpers: - jessjarvs (Jesssa) - Assistant (xxbmquickscope) - ItsPeel (Peel) - MCCentralofDrama (Tranquilx) - xShadows_ (t_and_i) - VarunGod - xGrace - BleachTastesDank (iRobbedMcDonalds) - Starfish___ (Mobsta) - KittehKay - legonerfboy123 - _DarkDude_ - DespairYou (Ches) - HornyNun (Anyth) - Winninq (Joshtheminepro) - Prerecord (HunterGaming_) - No_Name_01 - xDefeo (DefeoGames) - Pacador - Srf_ - Greatfully (KA3) - XtremeMobPwner - Fangirling - Enchantys (scrvic) - Laurenz_ (LaurenChaos) - Lumelly (ElliNox) - MarchyHoe (Marchyy) - Mahdite - Anny - opensideflanker - Beams - Zvain - Binho108 - ArtsyCrafterZ125 - Crumbs (Sporky_) - Gaptive (GAPTIVE) - Pinkapie - Towelie (toweLie) - QTSidney - Faultings (_ShadoWalker) - AnimatedFox (PirateFoxes) - D4rkFluff - Revo1ution - Replying - Thunder_Owl28 - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - xBelle - xRegan - Scalded (LiamDeLala) - Blindsiding (_Ineffable) - MasterChheda - Forgetfully (The_Nugz83) - Flumes (OmgChris) - bubbIegirI - ImLilUziVert (Martinnnn) - ForeignFeatures - Zestia (PCradra) - TeenageTragedyy (SimplySavage_) - Swinger (BenForPresident) - Ravals (PocketPals) - Acappella (iMCIce_Matt) - Serip (ColossalTurtle) - Txea - MutsMaster - ItsStrike - Pieterse - Pastelicia Old Builders: - BasicSwag - Judarr (Soccaro_D_Chibi) - JoeMaster_ - DiangelloCreates (DiangelloYT) - Tiddler - RobBanks (Themailman) - Bumbaclart (WolfeYT) - Crumbs (Sporky_) - Linday - rohan7890 - kolomakatita - Alexohh (AlikaKeoni) - Admonish - KylooRen (HawkGod) - TheUnicorn - TheWaffleUnicorn - pwign (TehPiggy) - Finwick (CaptSpookitons) - Minstrol - beastyboy1029 - Zestia (PCradra) - Pirate_Boy - Kosher - RoadToBronzeFive (Flezo) - Prussia - Ichar - Maqical (xPerplexinq) - Savage_Hotdog - VintageMac (ajthemacboy) - DJjux - Galactic_Wolf - Laurenz_ (LaurenChaos) - Refreshinq - Cestera (SpxsticBlue) - LordOurSavior (Joellllll) - Barnaynay - BoyBoy8810 - GlitchCorruption (Jack2k16) - Upixel (SpookyNecro) - ReindeerClark - MathMan1234 - Glitch (GirlGlitch) - Burritoos - HeyItsAlphaa (ItsStryder) - _Sam - iDepressed (NerdGamin_) - DespairYou (Ches) - Gamerrizz - tntagent - schemr (Quiddle) - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - ausmanX - HornyNun (Anyth) - Bishopa (bishopa) - Mcfareplay - Pedriin - Zynnphony (Killcat) - Ken_Jie (xK3N) Latest name check: 3rd April 2017 Category:Dates List